Duo ténébreux
by kynoubye
Summary: Et si Sasuke n'était pas seul ? Et si il avait un frère jumeau ? Et si ils devaient tous les deux construirent leurs relation ? Sachez que la vie ne se construit pas sur des "si"
1. chapter 1

**Duo ténébreux**

 **Auteur :** **Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto n'est pas à moi mais a Masashi Kishimoto , le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Lance Uchiwa.**

 **Note : Lance se prononce [Lènse].**

 **Chapitre 1 : Être ou ne pas être**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Je le déteste. Il est la , il me regarde furieusement car il fallait que je fasse quelque chose que je déteste faire.

\- Qu'est ce que çela signifie ? me dit-il d'un ton colérique en me montrant mon bulletin trimestriel.

Je dois l'admettre je n'ai fournis aucun effort pour ce premier trimestre , j'étais trop occupé à me poser des questions sur la vie et mon existence pathétique.

\- Lance ! J'attends une réponse !

La personne qui me cri dessus depuis tout à l'heure et que je déteste par dessus tous c'est mon père. Il cri car j'ai pratiquement 0 dans chaque matière.

J'ai envie de lui dire "je m'en fou de l'academie ninja" mais çe ne serait pas une réponse approprié pour un enfant de 5 ans.

\- Mais arrête de crié comme un fou ! Des trimestre y'en aura d'autre ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Dis-je à pleine voix et avec insolence.

Il à l'air hors de lui. Ma mère me regarde sévèrement , Sasuke à l'air surpris et semble avoir peur de la réaction de mon père et Itachi semble désapprouvé mon comportement. Je dois avouer que j'y suis allé fort , mon père à la réputation d'être sévère et de ne pas plaisanter souvent.

\- Tu as une semaine pour te ressaisir , dit-il d'un ton froid , et la prochaine fois c'est la punition , maintenant va dans ta chambre !

\- Tu n'es pas assez malade pour t'en prendre à moi , dis-je d'un ton défiant.

Je pense que j'aurais dut me taire et faire le soumis. Il se lève furieusement et puis...

Un bruit résonne et ma joue me brûle d'un feu ardent. Une gifle , ce fou vient de me donner une gifle. Je sens la fureur et la haine monté en moi , me consumer , me dévoré. Des larmes chaude comme la braise me montent aux yeux.

\- Je te **HAIS**!

J'ai crié ses mots avec une telle fureur que j'ai eu l'impression de m'avoir briser les cordes vocales. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'ils se racontent entre eux ou encore leurs expression. J'ai quitter la salle à manger en courant pour aller dans ma chambre.

Enfaite , je me fiches royalement de ce qu'ils peuvent se dire entre eux , ça m'est complètement égale. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et je sanglote doucement après avoir fermer la porte à clé.

Et si je vous racontais mes relations ?

Commençons par mon père.

Fugaku Uchiwa , membre de la police Uchiwa et un homme que je hais. Il m'oblige à faire des choses que je déteste comme travaillé à l'Académie alors que je n'y porte aucun intérêt. Il ne cherche même pas a comprendre mes envies de liberté ni a comprendre mon attitude. Pour lui seul Itachi compte car il est considéré comme un "Genie ", non je ne suis pas jaloux pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne ressens pas cette émotion , je vous expliquerais ça après.

Ma mère.

Mikoto Uchiwa. Elle est à peu près une des deux personnes que j'apprécie dans ce monde même si des fois elle m'énerve. Je n'aime pas quand elle se range du côté de mon père ou quand elle me fait la morale. Je la trouve extrêmement jolie enfin normale quoi tous les enfants diront pareil.

Bon passons à mon grand frère.

Itachi Uchiwa. Je l'aimes beaucoup. Bien plus que ma mère. Il est grand super fort et il est trop cool. Quelques fois il m'emmène faire de grande balade sur son dos ou alors il me montre des techniques avec son sharingan. C'est le pied !

Et finissons avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Nous sommes jumeau uniquement par l'apparence. Pour tous vous dire c'est la personne que j'ignore le plus , à son sujet je suis partagé entre l'ignorance , la curiosité , la haine et la méprise. Je ne lui parle pratiquement jamais , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste. Il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bizarre et c'est gênant. Je passe mon temps à l'ignorer et c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne le supporte pas. Il passe son temps à chercher comment avoir l'attention de mon père et c'est chiant. Il est mon parfait contraire.

Bien maintenant , je pense qu'il est temps de me présenter.

Je m'appele Lance Uchiwa et comme je vous l'ai dit je suis le frère jumeau de Sasuke , je suis née 3 minutes après lui. D'après mon récit que vous venez de lire je suis sur que vous me voyez comme un gosse capricieux qui a besoin de gifle pour obéir.

Et bien çe n'est pas le cas , je souffre c'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens au plus profond de moi que je ne suis pas comme tous le monde. Pour commencer question émotion , il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais réussi a ressentir comme par exemple : la peur , la jalousie , l'envie , les regrets , avoir un poids sur la conscience , avoir des complexes , la joie et la compassion. Je suis différent , je n'ai jamais ressenti de pitié pour quelqu'un , seulement pour moi.

Je ne ressens que 6 émotions en tout : **la** **haine , la tristesse** **, le dégôut , l'amour , la colère** **et** **l'orgueil.** J'ai ajouté l'amour mais je ne suis même pas sur de le ressentir.

Je me suis toujours senti comme vide. Comme si mon cœur s'était cassé à ma naissance , une lourde sensation de vide. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas normal. Pourtant quand mes parents m'enmmenaient chez le médecin il n'y avait jamais rien d'anormal. Je n'ai jamais senti l'envie d'avoir des amies , de rigoler ou même de vivre. Je n'ai jamais rêver ou cauchemarder. Pour que mes parents ne s'attardent pas sur ma misérable personne je faisais semblant. Semblant de rire , d'apprécier la compagnie des autres , de vivre la vie. Mais tous cela était faux. Plus le temps passe et je me lasse de faire semblant. Je suis fatigué , j'en ai assez de mentir au monde entier.

Au fond de mon être j'ai toujours senti le besoin de connaître mon corps , savoir mes limites et d'exploré chaque petite cellule recouvrant ma chair. De me sentir libre , d'être comme je suis sans que personne ne cherche à comprendre ma différence , de faire ce qui me plaît.

Mais je n'ai reçu que des reproches. Que ce qu'on attendait de moi n'était jamais assez "bien".

C'est fatiguant. Plus le temps passe et plus je suis dégoûter des autres personnes m'entourant. Je ne me plains jamais mais je ressens une immense brûlure au torse , comme si mon cœur était givré. Quand j'y repense j'ai toujours eu cette sensation la. Le froid , le vide et la sensation d'être brisé sont des choses que je ressens au quotidien et depuis que j'ai la capacité d'avoir des souvenirs.

Oh , je n'ai pas encore parlé de mon apparence. Les caractéristiques des Uchiwa sont d'avoir une peau pâle , des cheveux brun ou noir et c'est pareil pour les yeux. Me concernant j'ai des cheveux noir , des yeux onyx et une peau blanche comme la neige. Concernant mes yeux ils sont d'un noir profond , beau pour certain mais personne n'a remarquer que je n'avais pas de pupille. Mes yeux sont vides et froid comme la sensation que j'ai dans la poitrine.

Il y a une autre caractéristique particulière chez les Uchiwa. C'est le **Sharingan**. Tous les Uchiwa en ont deux , à chaque oeil. Vous comprendrez mieux après. Mais moi je n'en n'ai pas , j'ai toujours fait le maximum pour les faire apparaître mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

Et c'est sur toutes ses choses que j'ai pitié de ma personne.

Vous comprenez tous à présent. Maintenant si vous le permettez retournont à la gifle que je viens de prendre et pour laquelle je suis allé dans ma chambre.

Je suis dans mon lit en les maudissant tous. Les larmes de rage qui humidifiaient mes yeux ont finalement décidé de glisser le long de mes joues arrondi par l'enfance afin de mourir absorbé par le drap.

Pourquoi je pleure ?

Parce que j'ai dit pour la toute première fois à mon père que je le déteste ?

Parce que j'ai pris une gifle de cette homme ?

Je ne sais pas et je m'en tape, il m'importe peu. Je m'enroule dans mes draps , visage vers le mur afin que si quelqu'un vient dans ma chambre qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Sachez que même si elle est fermer à clé ça ne les empêche pas d'entré. Je reste la , dans les ténèbres à me poser des questions sur moi même et sur la vie , comme je le fais tous les jours.

En espérant avoir une réponse de la part des ténèbres qui m'anime.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Énergie

**Duo ténébreux**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **Disclaimers : Cet univers n'est pas à moi , seul Lance m'appartient.**

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Énergie**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

"Je te hais".

Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans l'esprit des personnes présente dans cette salle à manger. Sur ses mots l'ambiance c'était tendu tel une corde , personne ne parlait. Fugaku était toujours debout , les yeux équarquillés par les paroles obscur qui s'était échappé avec haine de la bouche de son fils , puis il se ressaisit. Il posa calmement le bulletin trimestriel sur la table et il s'assit prêt de son épouse. Il semblait...préoccupé. Sans demander leurs reste ils commencèrent à manger en silence en essayant d'ignorer le malaise présent. Seul une personne ne mangeait pas.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à la place vide à côté de lui. Une place qui ne se remplira pas ce soir , encore une fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du malaise , c'était plus fort que lui. Alors pour ce vider l'esprit il se mit à faire comme sa famille , manger.

Fugaku ayant vu le malaise de son fils dit :

\- J'ai vu ton bulletin trimestriel Sasuke , bon travail , dit-il avec un fin sourire.

Celui-ci sourit jusqu'aux oreilles , content de lui. Il avait fournis beaucoup d'effort afin d'être le meilleur élève de toute l'académie afin d'attirer l'attention de son père.

\- Merci.

Et il se remit à manger repassant cette scène en boucle dans sa tête. Il eu même un regard fière de la part de sa mère et un sourire malicieux de son frère. Ça lui suffisait. Mais Lance le préoccupait un peu l'esprit alors il se promit de passer le voir aprés le dîner.

Le dîner prit , Mikoto se charga de la vaisselle , Fugaku lisait un journal et Itachi jouait avec un rubik's cube. Sasuke en déduit que c'était le bon moment pour aller voir Lance , avec comme prétexte d'aller dans sa chambre si jamais on le questionnait. Finalement personne ne lui avait rien demandé alors il alla tranquillement , ignorant complètement Itachi derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son jumeau , prêt à toquer quand une main saisit son bras. Sasuke se retourna et fut surpris de voir Itachi , qui semblait plutôt en désaccord de ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Laisse le tranquille , à mon avis il doit être en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il a dit à notre père.

\- Tu..tu crois qu'il déteste vraiment papa ? demanda le petit Uchiwa.

\- Non , bien sur que non.

Il eu un instant de silence entre les deux frères.

\- Tu dois aller te coucher , si je ne me trompe pas tu as évaluation demain , dit l'aîné.

Sasuke hocha la tête et alla dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents pensivement.

Il avait complètement oublier l'évaluation de demain qui consistait des tir de précision aux shurikens et aux kunaï. Il soupira et il dormit de tout son soûl.

 **}i{**

Ce matin je descendis les marches de l'escalier menant au salon silencieusement , afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi , je me suis même lever tôt pour ça.

\- Lance.

Cramé. Je me retourne lentement pour voir qui m'appelle , même si je sais qu'a la voix c'est ma mère. Elle descend tranquillement les marches de l'escalier avec un regard calme. Je m'attendais à des sermonnances plutôt lourde et agaçante avec des regards sévère mais ce fut tout le contraire , elle a l'air sereine.

\- Lance , dit-elle à nouveau , nous devons discuter.

Je hoche la tête néanmoins même si je n'ai aucune envie de discuter. Je la suis jusqu'au salon , elle me fait signe de m'asseoir et je m'exécute. Elle s'assit en face de moi et elle prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Nous devons mettre certaine chose au clair.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter , dis-je clairement.

Elle fronce les sourcils de mécontentement. J'aurais dû me taire une fois de plus.

\- Je suis désolé , dis-je en espérant la calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de présenter des excuses mais à ton père , dit-elle avec raideur. Il est très déçu de ton comportement et de tes résultats scolaire.

Je ressens un peu de pitié envers elle , si seulement elle s'avait ce que je ressens. J'ai pitié de cette relation qui nous unis , j'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour eux. J'ai pitié de moi. Elle soupire à nouveau , ça me tire de mes pensées.

\- Mon chéri si jamais tu as des problèmes tu peux nous en parler , nous ferons en sorte de t'aider , elle m'envoie un doux sourire en signe de réconfort.

Toutes traces de colère à disparu de ses yeux , _ne me regarde pas comme ça j'ai encore plus pitié de toi._ J'ai envie de le lui dire mais je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur , çe serait injuste.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème , dis-je avec un faux sourire , je suis désolé j'ai agit sous la colère je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Encore faux , ma vie se résume à ça , mentir. Soudain la cloison coulissante(1) du salon s'ouvre sur mon père. Celui-ci me lance un regard plein de reproche et je le comprends.

\- Lance.

Ça c'était ma mère.

\- N'a tu rien a dire à ton père ? dit-elle.

Je soupire un bon coup et je lui fais face.

\- Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour la façon dont je t'ai insulté hier soir.

\- J'espère à l'avenir que tu ne recommençera plus.

Je déglutis et je me force à ne pas lui dire ma façon de penser. Je hoche la tête et je joue avec mes doigts afin de me détendre un minimum. Il s'assit à côté de moi et maman nous sert le petit déjeuné.

\- Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui , me dit-il d'un ton posé , toi qui aimes faire la grace matinée même lors des jours d'école.

\- J'avais plus sommeil.

Piouf ! Je croyais qu'il serait toujours fâché , il a l'air plutôt détendu c'est bon signe. Je prends la brique de lait que ma mère a déposé à mon attention et je bois quelques gorgé.

\- Il me semble que tu as évaluation aujourd'hui.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Zut ! j'avais complètement oublié cette évaluation , je ne sais même pas sur quoi ce sera.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? , dit mon père en tapotant doucement mon dos.

\- Oui ça va merci...

\- Tu sais sur quel thème çe sera au moins ?

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre , même si je sais qu'elle le fait juste pour savoir si je suis a jour dans les leçons. J'hésite entre l'art de dénouer les liens ou le tir de précision. Bon je vais tout parier sur l'art de dénouer les liens.

\- Oui , l'art de dénouer les liens.

\- Faux , tu ferais mieux de te consacrer à tes devoirs d'école plutôt que de glander à ne rien faire de tes journées , prend exemple sur Sasuke et Itachi , dit mon père.

Sa y est , mon sang bouillonne.

\- A t'entendre on dirait que je suis le risé du clan , je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais arrête de me considéré comme un déchet ! Tu ne fais que me critiquer sans même comprendre mes raisons ! J'en ai marre ! Y'a même des jours ou je me demande si tu serais triste si je disparaissais !

Je me lève et je cours vers ma chambre sans prêter attention à Itachi et Sasuke. Je rentre et je ferme à double tour. Je m'éffondre sur mon lit et je laisse mes larmes coulés. Pourquoi faut-il que je pleures dès que je discutes avec cet homme ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas refouler mes émotions comme je le fais chaque jours ? Ça m'énerve , il m'énerve. Je soupire nerveusement et je m'enroule dans mes draps comme la veille. Je ne vais pas sortir de la de toute la journée et pour l'examen je m'en tape royalement.

Je n'ai pas ouvert les rideaux ni la fenêtre donc c'est comme si il faisait nuit , c'est parfait. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Au bout d'un moment je commençe à m'ennuyer alors j'allume la lumière et je prends des livres et parchemins sur le corps humain et le chakra , puis je me met à lire jusqu'a avoir mal aux yeux. Je trouve ça bien plus intéressant que les cours d'Iruka-sensei. J'ouvre les 3 livres que j'ai pris et je déroule les parchemins. Je me met en tailleur , je joins mes mains afin de malaxer du chakra et je me concentre.

Je veux tout savoir. Je veux ressentir cette énergie courrir avec fureur dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Soudain un choc électrique se forme dans ma chair et des vagues de frissons parcours ma peau , du cuir chevelu jusqu'aux orteils. C'est magique , je m'abandonne avec plaisir à cette sensation. Le temps passe et je ne fais rien d'autre. Puis un nouveau choc électrique se fait sentir dans mon estomac , il est lourd , acide et glacé. Glacé comme mon sang. J'aime cette sensation je ne sais pas pourquoi , les ténèbres m'appaisent beaucoup.

J'ai toujours préféré la nuit au jour , je dirais même que je ne supporte pas le jour. Le soleil ma toujours brûlé la peau.

Le froid quitte mon estomac et monte doucement. Elle monte jusqu'a ce loger dans mon cœur incomplet. Et elle change. Elle se métamorphose en chakra. Un chakra noir , une force obscur. Elle s'agrandit jusqu'a me consumer. C'est envoûtant. J'ouvre lentement les yeux en espérant que la sensation ne s'enfuit pas. Mes yeux sont ouvert et elle est toujours la , genial. Je baisse lentement la tête afin de regarder mon corps pour voir si il y a une différence.

Et la réponde est oui !

J'ai comme des fins lacets violacé qui circule énergiquement sur ma peau. Non , sous ma peau , dans mes veines. Je retire doucement mes mains et je les approches de mes yeux afin de le contemplé , j'aime. C'est étrange , je les sens aussi dans ma tête. Je me positionne à nouveau pour me concentré , pour mieux la ressentir.

Elle est partout , dans mes doigts , dans mes cheveux , dans mes yeux. Elle est _omniprésente_. C'est terrifiant et excitant.

Soudainement elle disparaît et la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur mes parents et Itachi.

 **}i{**

\- Il faudrai peut-être que tu lui parles... tenta Mikoto.

Aucune reponse , elle soupira.

\- J'ai essayer de lui parler mais il ne veut rien me dire , peut-être que si tu essayais...

Fugaku ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre et ce fut à ce moment qu'Itachi et Sasuke firent leurs apparition. Et il la ferma systématiquement.

\- Bonjour , dit le cadet avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour , dit Itachi d'un ton gaie.

Leur mère répondit avec un fin sourire quant au père un simple hochement de tête fut , puis vint un silence de plombs. Fugaku montra qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'exprimer au sujet de Lance. Mikoto soupira et mit la table pour que ses fils et son époux puissent s'alimenter. Brisant le silence par la même occasion , Sasuke fit la conversation avec son grand frère de ses cours à venir et Itachi , réellement intéressé , l'écouta de bon cœur.

\- J'espère avoir la meilleur note à l'évaluation de lancer.

\- Je suis sur que tu l'auras , dit Itachi avec encouragement.

\- Si tu t'es bien entraîner tu ne peux que réussir , dit Mikoto d'un ton malicieux.

Sasuke sourit de toutes ses dents puis dit :

\- Je me suis entaîner comme un pro !

\- Alors tu va réussir , dit-elle , maintenant mange.

Il se mit à manger de bon cœur , de même pour Itachi et ses parents. Après un énième coup de baguette il remarqua le plat vide à côté de son père et s'aperçu que Lance n'était pas la.

\- Dîtes...

Tous les regards le fixaient avec intensité.

\- Il est oú Lance ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis , ajouta Itachi , il y a quelques minutes Sasuke et moi l'avons vu... il semblait en colère... vous vous êtes disputer ?

Mikoto voulait expliquer la situation mais la présence de Sasuke l'en empêchait. Elle ne voulait pas mélanger le petit à tous ça , il était encore très jeune. Fugaku voyant le malaise de sa femme , pris les choses en main.

\- Il a juste fait un caprice , il se calmera après.

Ce semblant de réponse eu l'air de satisfaire leurs curiosité et ils se remirent à manger. Mais au fond Sasuke savait que c'était plus compliquer , que Lance était en froid avec ses parents. Chaque jour il se posait de plus en plus de question qui , évidemment , restait sans réponse.

Il continua de se poser des questions quand tous ses sens s'agitèrent , une décharge violente de frisson s'abattit sur lui. Il gémit et tourna la tête et vit que plus personne ne mangeait. Ils avaient tous les sourcils froncés , puis 1 à 1 ils se levèrent.

\- Ou est-ce que vous allez ? , demanda t-il en se levant lui aussi.

\- Reste ici , dit son père d'un ton grave.

\- Nous revenons tous de suite , dit Itachi.

Par faute de choix il se força à s'asseoir et il attendit. Les autres montèrent les escalier à toutes vitesse.

\- D'ou vient ce chakra maléfique ? dit Itachi.

\- Je ne sais pas , dit Fugaku , restez sur vos gardes.

Lorsqu'ils eurent activé leurs sharingan ils se figèrent. Ils s'étaient arrêter devant la porte de Lance. Fugaku fronça les sourcils l'air à la fois inquiet et intrigué.

Que ce passait-il derrière cette porte ?

\- Il a fermer la porte a clé , dit Mikoto.

\- Çe n'est pas un problème , dit Fugaku pour la rassurer.

Il s'approcha et déverrouilla la porte avec ses pupilles. Il se tourna vers eux et il leur fit signe de se préparer aux pires , ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Fugaku ouvra la porte brutalement pour simplement découvrir son fils assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il entra suivis de Mikoto et d'Itachi.

Celui-ci prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

 **}i{**

Ils sont tous la à me regarder , 6 yeux de couleur rouge sang me fixent intensément.

Je les regardes curieusement en me demandant ce qu'ils ont. Je suis sur que c'est à cause de mon comportement. Je me lève lentement pour faire face à mon père puis je lui dit :

\- Bon je crois que nous devons discuter , dis-je d'un ton sérieux.

\- Nous sommes entièrement d'accord , dit Fugaku de son ton éternellement sérieux.

Je respire un bon coup puis je lâche :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure mais pour être franc je le pensais vraiment. Pour tous te dire j'en avait marre que tu fasses comme si je ne méritais pas ton attention. Je sais que tu es très occuper car tu es le chef du clan et de la police de Konoha mais je te demande juste un peu de considération c'est trop te demander ?!? dis-je avec froideur.

Il se contente juste de s'asseoir à côté de moi et il m'invite à faire de même. Je m'exécute avec crainte. Nous passons un moment à nous regarder puis il prend un grande respiration et lâche :

\- Je suis désolé.

Son ton est s'insère. Je me calme lentement puis il continu :

\- Écoute , je sais que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec toi et Sasuke mais il faut que tu comprennes que la sécurité du village dépend de moi. Je ne peux pas tout le temps jouer avec vous et c'est pareil pour Itachi , il a des devoirs à accomplir. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais du mal d'une quelconque manière çe n'était pas volontaire. Mais cela n'est pas la raison de notre venu.

Je hausse un sourcil perplexe.

\- Vous êtes venu pourquoi alors ?

\- Lance... commença ma mère d'un ton inquiet , elle semble chercher ses mots.

\- Tu tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange ? dit Itachi.

\- Non , dis-je sur de moi.

\- Tu en es sur ? rajouta mon père.

\- Oui , pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse. Ils se regardent entre eux.

\- Nous avons sentit une énergie...comment dire...

Mon père cherche lentement ses mots , ma mère choisit d'intervenir.

\- Une énergie plutôt malsaine.

Je fronce les sourcils pas très sur de ce qu'elle veut insinuer.

\- Que faisais-tu , dit Itachi en pointant du doigt les documents sur mon lit.

\- Je malaxais du chakra , dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Ma réponse à l'air de les surprendre. Ma mère et Itachi me regardent comme si j'avais fais une bêtise. Et mon père son visage est toujours figé dans la gravitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Comment tu te sens ? dit mon père d'un ton grâve.

\- Très bien , dis-je agacé.

Je fronce les sourcils de mécontentement.

Mon père me fixe intensément , il semble réfléchir. Il se lève et il déclare d'un ton sombre :

\- Tu n'ira pas à l'académie aujourd'hui.

 **}i{**

 **Les cloisons coulissantes sont des portes japonaise**


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'agacement d'un esprit fai

**Duo** **Ténébreux**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Cette univers n'est pas à moi , mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Seul Lance est à moi.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **L'agacement d'un esprit faible**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

C'est une blague ou il est vraiment sérieux ?

Normalement il est le premier à me dire d'aller à l'académie et la il me dispense de toute la journée ? Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça. Ils sont tous les 3 debout et mon père est dos à moi , il s'avance lentement de la porte et il me lâche :

\- Prépare toi.

Et la il sort suivis de ma mère , seul Itachi reste la. Il ferme la porte et il s'assit sur mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? , me dit-il.

Je hausse les sourcils d'étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prends tout à coup ?

\- Bah rien.

Il soupire , puis me sourit doucement.

\- Allez , je sais que tu caches quelque chose. Quelqu'un t'embête ? Tu as des difficultés dans une matière ? Je peux sûrement t'aider.

Je le regarde incrédule. Je me sens bizarre , un violent frisson s'abat sur moi. Des larmes gelé me montent aux yeux , mon corps commence à être secoué par les sanglots.

Je peux sentir Itachi m'entouré avec ses bras et me bercé doucement , il me caresse aussi les cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , dit-il , ça va aller.

\- Je...je suis d-désollé...je ne voulais pas...je...

\- Chut...

Je me laisse faire , son contact me fait du bien. Je me sens plus...chaud. Sa main quitte ma chevelure ébène et se glisse le long de mon dos. Il fait de grand geste verticale avec sa main et sa me détend vraiment , je me calme petit à petit jusqu'à arrêté de pleurer. Il se détache de moi et il essuie les traces humides sur mes joues avec son pouce.

\- Bien , maintenant il faut que tu te prépares , papa doit sûrement t'attendre en-bas , dit-il doucement , tu te montrera bon et obéissant face à lui , d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête en gémissant. Je me frotte énergétiquement les yeux afin de chasser les larmes qui reviennent. Je me lève et je me dirige vers l'armoire pour prendre des vêtements adéquate , sous le regard scruteur de mon grand frère. Je me demande où est-ce que mon père m'emmène aujourd'hui , il avait un air super grâve. Je prends un t-shirt en filet , un autre de couleur bleu pour mettre par dessus et un gilet. Un short de couleur noir , un sous vetêment et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Le présent sait que je ne me suis pas encore douché. Je rentre et je ferme la porte derrière moi à double tour , j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un rentre pendant que je suis nu.

Je suis extrêmement pudique.

J'enlève mes vêtements et je file sous la cabine , je fais couler de l'eau froide sur moi et mes muscles se relâche doucement .

Ça fait un bien fou , l'eau glacé ma toujours détendu.

Je me frotte le visage afin de dégonflé mes yeux rougis par les larmes de la veille. J'augmente le jet d'eau , je me place bien en dessous et je me frotte avec un gant que j'ai imprégné de savon. Je me rince rapidement et je ferme l'eau. Je prend un serviette propre sur l'étagère et je m'essuie énergétiquement le corps et les cheveux , puis j'ouvre le placard du buffet situé sous le miroir en face de moi. Je cache toujours mon tube de crème solaire tout au fond , à l'abri des regards indiscret.

Au début le soleil ne me gênait pas mais au fur et à mesure du temps c'était devenu insupportable alors avec le peu d'argent de poche que mes parents me donnent j'ai toujours fais en sorte d'en avoir. Et en plus je prends toujours quelque chose de fort , histoire d'être un minimum tranquille. Enfin brefff , j'ouvre le tube et j'en met une quantité résonnable dans ma main. J'en met une noisette sur chaque cuisse et sur chaque mollet , pareil pour mes bras puis le reste sur le visage , le cou et la nuque. À force d'en mettre j'ai pris l'habitude de prendre la dose nécessaire. J'ai aussi de l'huile essentiel mais ça je n'aime pas trop , sa rend ma peau glissante , luisante et l'odeur est trop forte. On m'a déjà fait plein de remarque à ce sujet et j'étais obliger d'inventer un mensonge cohérent.

Bon passons je n'ai pas envie d'en parler , je m'habille et je me coiffe en faisant une frange pour que le soleil ne me brûle pas les rétines et je descend en direction du salon en prenant soin de mettre mon pyjama dans le panier à linge sale. Dans le salon seul mon père est présent ce qui me stress un peu , pas que je n'aimes pas ça compagnie mais voilà quoi. Nous n'avons pratiquement jamais été en bon terme , surtout à cause de mon caractère explosif. Je m'approche doucement et je m'assis en face de lui.

Il pose son journal sur la table et il soupire.

\- Comment te sens tu ?

Je prend quelque seconde de réflexion.

\- Heu...bien , juste un peu fatiguer.

Il est vrai que j'ai une sensation de lourdeur au niveau des yeux et dans les jambes.

\- Bien , je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'envoies pas à l'académie aujourd'hui.

Il me regarde et je hoche la tête.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui , je t'emmène à l'agence Uchiwa.

J'équarquille les yeux de stupeur.

\- Vr-vraiment ?

Un fin sourire apparaît sur ces lèvres et il se lève. Je fais de même et je le suit jusqu'a l'entrée , on met nos chaussures et on sort. Le soleil chauffe doucement mon bras et je trouve ça désagréable.

Je suis persuadé que c'est la pire sensation qui puisse existé.

En marchant je tombes sur mes tantes , mes oncles et quelques cousins. Nous les saluons brièvement et nous continuons notre route. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. C'est rare qu'on part ensemble rien que nous deux , généralement Sasuke et Itachi nous accompagne à chaque fois.

Enfin bref , on arrive devant le bâtiment et on entre.

On reçoit des bonjours de tous les côtés , enfin mon père reçoit des bonjours de tous les côtés. C'est toujours après qu'on me remarque et à chaque fois on lui demande si je suis Sasuke et quand mon père répond négativement je reçois un regard déçu.

J'ai envie de tous les injurier et de m'en aller mais je ne peux pas. Hitachi m'a dit de rester gentil , je dois tenir m'a promesse.

En ce moment nous nous dirigeons vers son bureau , je trotte doucement derrière lui. Une fois entré on s'assoient et il me dit :

\- Je sais que notre relation est plutôt froide , c'est pour ça que je t'ai amener ici afin d'essayer de les resserrés.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir à ça , je m'attendais à tous sauf ça.

\- Je...je...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes le respect et la valeur des choses , tu ne pourra jamais réussir sans ça.

Et dire que j'ai cru un instant qu'il essayait d'être gentil.

\- Ah , dis-je d'un ton sec.

Je me disais aussi que c'était trop louche pour être vrai. Mais bon à croire qu'on ne peut pas tous avoir. Il se met à me parler des devoirs d'un ninja , des règles à respecter et ça m'agace.

J'ai l'impression d'être à l'académie.

\- Oui je sais tous ça , Iruka Sensei nous l'a appris à l'école.

Il me lance un regard neutre , comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait. Je sens qu'il voulait me faire une réflexion sur mes notes mais bon , je m'en cure la coquille.

 **}i{**

Le temps passe plutôt vite , nous sommes déjà l'après midi. Itachi et Shishui sont déjà rentrés de mission , ils sont passer faire leurs rapports il y a 20 minutes déjà. Je commence à me lasser d'être assit dans un bureau à parler avec mon père. Sa présence me fatigue. Je me lève et prétexte une excuse pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'a pas besoin de me dire où c'est car je le sais mais il le fait quand même , je le remercie vaguement et je m'en vais.

Je marche tranquille dans les couloirs prenant soin de prendre le plus de temps possible. Je croise quelques personnes , certaines me dévisagent , je fais de même. D'autres me sourient alors je l'ai ignore.

Je déteste sourire.

Je rentre dans les toilettes et je m'assis sur la cuvette. Je ne fais rien , je laisse le temps passé tranquillement. Me moquant de Sasuke qui doit sûrement s'ennuyer à l'académie. Non , le connaissant il doit faire le frimeur.

Je soupire d'agacement.

Je balance mes pieds en regardant fixement devant moi en attendant quun se passe. Je ferme les yeux et je fais le vide en moi. Ce froid qui me brûle la poitrine est la , il ne me quitte jamais.

Et cette sensation de fatigue aussi.

En y réfléchissant , elles sont la tous les jours.

Si latente et si...présente.

Je me concentre pour ressentir ce froid , cette sensation est si douloureuse et si agréable à la fois. Je me demande si toutes les personnes ressentent cette sensation.

Je suppose que non.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis assis la mais je vais devoir y aller. Si mon père ne me voit pas revenir de suite il serait très capable de me sermonner devant tous le clan.

Je fais mine de me laver les mains et je sors. Je tombe nez à nez avec Itachi , il me fait un grand sourire et il me fait une pichenette sur le front.

On prend quelques minutes pour parler , on se raconte notre journée. Pour final parler de notre père.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne va pas être content si tu le fais attendre , dit Itachi avec un fin sourire.

J'acquise et je m'en vais , je lui fais un petit bye bye avec ma main et je me dirige vers le bureau. Je frappe deux coups et je rentres.

\- Ça fait 10 minutes.

\- Oui je sais , je suis désolé. Je parlais avec Itachi.

Il ne dit rien et se replonge dans sa paperasse. Je m'assis à côté de lui et je fixe devant moi. Je m'ennuie tellement.

Je ferais nimporte quoi pour un divertissement.

Il se remet à me parler de truc ennuyant à mourir puis il se lève et il me fait un rapide "vient". On marche tranquillement jusqu'a arriver dehors , enfin ça ressemble plus à un une air d'entraînement.

\- Je pense que ça t'intéressera plus que de rester dans un bureau , dit-il malicieux.

Effectivement , je lui lance un faux sourire et je l'avance timidement.

Personne ne m'a remarquer , c'est bien.

Je me retourne vers mon père , il retourne à son bureau. Je lui lance un regard froid et je balais l'aire avec mon regard vide. Je connais quelques visage sans importance. Itachi est la lui aussi , assit sur un banc pas très loin , il discute avec son meilleur ami.

Je détourne mon regard de lui et je regarde le combat. 1 fille contre 1 garçon. En regardant bien c'est le garçon qui se fait écraser. Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire , me moquant de lui.

J'avais raison , il s'est littéralement fait écraser. Il y a un coin tranquille , sans personne et discret en plus. J'essaie d'y aller à pas de loup. J'y suis presque quand je me sens quitter le sol et une forte poigne à mon col. Je me débat et je jette un regard noir à la personne qui me tiens par le col.

Un grand type costaud , cheveux noir , yeux onix et peau blanche. Un Uchiwa à l'état pure.

\- On se connaît ? dis-je froidement.

\- T'es pas l'fils du patron toi ? dit l'homme avec un fin sourire.

\- Oui. Maintenant lâchez moi.

Il plisse des yeux , je soupire.

\- S'il vous plaît monsieur.

Il me repose à terre doucement.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tous seul ? C'est pas ton grand-frère assit la bas ?

Je hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Je préfère aller voir Itachi que de parler avec ce type. Je lui donne une réponse brève et je vais le voir.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me parle quand je ne veux pas parler ?

Itachi me lance un grand sourire et tapote ces genoux , je m'approche de lui et je m'assis sur lui. Il me chatouille doucement les reins je lui lance un regard mitrailleur ce qui le fait rire.

Je grogne doucement , il me caresse les cheveux. Je soupire doucement.

\- Dit , ta mission c'était comment ?

Il rigole doucement.

\- Mission de reconnaissance , on est juste allé vérifié aux alentours du village. Apparament il y avait quelques chose de suspect.

Je le regarde intrigué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , nous avons réglé le problème.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil . Itachi est très fort , je l'admire beaucoup.Un fin rire s'incruste je tourne ma tête en direction du rire. Shishui. Je l'avais complètement zapper , je lui fait un vague bonjour.

\- Bonjour , me dit-il avec un beau sourire.

Il a l'air très gentil mais je ne ressens aucune compassion pour lui. Alors je reporte mon regard sur le combat suivant. Cette fois c'est 2 garçons et ils ont l'air fort tous les deux.

Techniquement parlant tous les Uchiwa sont fort.

Sauf moi.

Quand je réfléchis profondément à mon existence je réalise que je ne me suis jamais senti comme un être appartenant au clan. Je me sens plus comme quelqu'un qui s'incruste , qui cherche à être la où il n'a pas sa place.

Des applaudissements firent échos jusqu'a mes oreilles , le combat était fini.

\- Un petit combat ça te dit ?

Ça c'est la voix d'Itachi qui me susurre à l'oreille. Je secoue la tête négativement.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre car je ne sais pas me battre. Je vais me ridiculiser.

\- Allez , comme ça je pourrais voir tes progrès et toi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Non , pas en-

J'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve au milieu de l'arène de combat. Je déglutis , je sens un truc raide comme un caillou descendre dans ma gorge.

\- Heu Itachi...je..

Je ressens un violent frisson qui me pousse à esquiver rapidement un coup de pied. Il me lance plein de coups que j'esquive avec difficulté , bien sur il contrôle sa force afin de ne pas trop me faire mal mais malgré ça je galère.

Je me prends un de ces coups de pieds dans l'estomac et je roule un peu et je me relève péniblement.

\- Allez , dit-il malicieux. Attaque moi !

Je veux bien mais j'ai pas de force moi ! Et je n'ai pas d'habilité non plus.

Je lui jette un regard noir et je souffle un juron.

\- Bâtard.

Une pulsion d'énergie me parcours l'échine , je fronce les sourcils de colère et je fonce vers lui. J'esquive son coup de pied et je vise son ventre. Il arrive à m'arrêter et à m'envoyer au loin.

Je me relève lentement cette fois , je me retiens de cracher le mélange de bile et de sang que j'ai dans la bouche. Je réessaie une dizaine , vingtaine , trentaine de fois. Itachi arrive toujours à me contrer sans problème , il s'approche de moi en marchant lentement.

\- Hey , c'est pas grâve. Je trouve que tu as beaucoup progresser.

Mensonge , il ment. Je le sens dans sa voix , je sais que je n'ai fais aucun progrès. Il me dérange les cheveux avec sa main , je le prend par le poignet et je lui enlève. Je lui tourne le dos et je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir de l'arène.

En essayant tant bien que mal à brider ma colère.


End file.
